Pity Party
by KylieBlackwell
Summary: The Battle of Hogwarts is over. The Good Side has lost, and Hermione Granger is the only Good survivor. After being confronted by two Death Eaters, Hermione is sent to a whole new world. A whole new time. Will her past trauma get in the way of love, or bring them closer together?
1. The Beginning Of The End

**Pity Party / Chapter 1**

Standing alone in the Forbidden Forest, Hermione Granger cried.

She cried for her family. Her friends. She cried for all those lost in the Final Battle. She cried for what could have been.

She cried for Harry.

She cried for Ron. For Ginny. The Weasleys. She cried for Lavender Brown. Seamus Finnigan. Dean Thomas. Dumbledore. Snape. McGonagall. Sirius Black. Remus Lupin. James and Lily Potter.

She cried because they were all gone. And she was all alone.

Her sobs turned to cries of despair as she watched Neville Longbottom fall, dead by Bellatrix LeStrange's feet.

The Great Hall had become something of a medical center. Hermione didn't dare enter it. It would be too much for her.

Her friends, the closest things she had to family since her parent's death were gone.

And Voldemort had just stood by and laughed. He had laughed when Harry appeared before him in the Forest. He had laughed when Harry had dropped to the ground, dead. He had laughed at everyone's cries and screams as they were tortured and killed.

Killed. Murdered. Slaughtered. Annihilated. Right before her eyes.

She'd fought with tears in her eyes, she'd taken curses for helpless first years who had snuck back into the school for the battle. She'd barely been able to walk, and yet she kept fighting.

Because she had hope. Hope that everything would be okay. That everyone would be fine.

But they weren't. And she was the only one left. The only one left standing in Hogwarts.

Hermione's crying ceased when she heard a rustling to her right. She spun around to see two Death Eaters stalking towards her through the forest. She recognized them to be Rabastan LeStrange and Barty Crouch Jr.

"Well, well. If it isn't Potter's little Mudblood?" The first Death Eater, Rabastan, spoke in a tone of fake surprise. His handsome could have fooled her, but the dangerous gleam in his eyes revealed just how crazy he was.

She drew her wand as fast as she could, but the second Death Eater, Barty, disarmed her faster than she could mutter a spell.

"Now, there'll be none of that. We just want to try something new with you," Barty's voice made her shiver, and his grin made Hermione want to hurl.

"Just hurry up and kill me. I don't care anymore," her own voice shocked Hermione. She sounded so calm and resigned, and it did nothing to betray the fear and nervousness she was actually feeling.

Rabastan turned to Barty and gave a short bark of a laugh, and then turned back to Hermione. He pointed his wand directly at her and whispered a spell.

A bright light engulfed Hermione, and her vision started to blur. She felt herself drifting out of consciousness.

The everything went black.

 ** _Okay, so this is my first FanFic! I don't know if you'll like it, but I really hope you do._**

 ** _Feel free to review and ask me any questions!_**

 ** _Till next time,_**

 ** _Kylie x_**


	2. It Feels Like Magic

**Pity Party/Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, a lot of things would have changed. And I also don't own the Avengers. That belongs to Marvel. If I did, Natasha and Pepper would have way more screen time.**

* * *

Peter Parker loved New York.

He loved the casual buzz of chatter as he wandered through the streets. He loved how the city glowed during the darkness of the night. He loved that he could fight with the Avengers to keep his home safe.

The eighteen-year-old loved New York.

The Avengers had just finished fighting against a group of lab experiments. The experiment's faces had been burned and multiple chunks of their bodies were missing. Peter couldn't help comparing them to old cartoon zombies, as they really did look quite comical as they stumbled through the city's streets. The mutant zombies had been stronger than they appeared, and Peter had become easily exhausted. His body was groaning in protest every time he moved, so as soon as the group was done, they all left for Avengers Tower.

Peter and the rest of the team collapsed, exhausted all around the room as they entered the tower. Tony Stark pulled himself over to the bar and began reaching for a drink, because "alcohol solves everything." Bruce Banner left for his room to change into new, not-so-torn-up clothes. Natasha Romanoff flopped gracefully onto the couch and began bandaging her cuts. Steve Rogers stalked over to the window and glared outside. Wanda Maximoff just sat in the middle of the room, on the floor and began to think. Thor immediately started to search around the room and appeared to be distressed. Peter had never seen him this anxious, not even whilst they were fighting, so this struck him as odd.

Peter just stared after Thor, watching him look around frantically until Wanda opened her eyes and began muttering to herself.

"Thor, is there something you're looking for?" Her voice sounded bored, yet tired at the same time. Wanda's gaze was curious, yet annoyed. It was as if her emotions always seemed to hold a double meaning behind them.

Thor paused his searching to explain,

"During the fight, I could feel a magical signature around New York. It didn't feel like my magic, but it felt similar all the same. I looked around the city when the enemies died down. When I wasn't needed. But I found nothing. I must return to Asgard and find out what is happening."

With that said, he left the building, and a moment later, a crack of thunder was heard.

Peter released a tired sigh and flopped down onto the couch next to Natasha. He relaxed into the sofa and before he knew it, he was asleep.

* * *

 _ **So, here is chapter 2! I know it doesn't have much in it, but there will be longer chapters and more to come soon. This was just to set where the characters are.**_

 _ **Again, feel free to review and give any ideas you have!**_

 ** _Kylie x_**


End file.
